What Is Love
by calovestowrite
Summary: AH High School: Caroline is a social outcast. Klaus is the new kid in school. They seem to have one thing in common; Art. On Hiatus.


**Oh my god...I've started another new story while I'm in the middle of writing two others. Sugar! I didn't mean to start a new story it just kind of happened. In sat down to write the next chapter to one of my other stories and...Bang! New story idea. This is basically a fluffy Klaroline that I really hope you enjoy! See you at the ****bottom! (I stole that from another author...I'm sure they won't mind)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was extremely bored.

Her English teacher just wouldn't stop talking. Who gave a damn about Shakespeare and how his work had 'inspired millions'?

He was dead. Why should she care about some guy who had been alive half a millennium ago? Caroline firmly believed that it was the present that mattered, not the past.

Unless it was art. History of art was extremely important and in her opinion it should replace English on the national curriculum. Who needed to be able to read and write when there was art in the world?

'You can express yourself with a paintbrush more than you ever could with a pen' her dad had always said to her before he had decided to move halfway across the country with his new boyfriend Steve. Caroline hadn't seen her dad in seven years and he only ever phoned her on Christmas or her birthday.

Her dad owned an art gallery in California where he now lived and worked. He was extremely happy and, she knew this thanks to four months of stalking him and Steve on Facebook, had adopted a Chinese orphan named Meiling. She couldn't hate him. Even after everything he had done she still loved him. He was her dad. She had to love him.

Finally the bell went and Caroline packed up her stuff as quickly as possible before rushing out the door in record time. She had double art after lunch and wanted to eat before heading to the art block to work on her extra credit project that she had been given last week.

Caroline walked into the canteen and scanned the tables for her best friend Bonnie. Bonnie was sitting in the back of the canteen, her head buried deep in her book. Caroline walked over to the table and sat across from her friend.

Bonnie didn't acknowledge her. Caroline didn't mind.

It had always been this way. Ever since they had met on the first day of freshman year, three years ago, the two had barley spoken. In the beginning Caroline would try and talk to the dark skinned girl but never once had she gotten a response. For a while Caroline had thought that Bonnie hated her and it wasn't till the begging of sophomore year that her theory was proven wrong.

_Caroline pushed her glasses up as she tried to concentrate on the sketch in front of her. She just couldn't get the nose right. Caroline had been working on the nose since she had gotten to school but it just wasn't working. Sighing she ripped the page out of her sketchbook. The noise in the canteen wasn't doing anything to help her concentration. She should probably just wait until lunch ended and Math began where she was sure to be able to work on her sketches since the teacher was practically blind. _

_Caroline stood up and walked over to the bin on the other side of the canteen. The canteen was massive but it only had one bin. So Caroline had to walk through all the jocks (who smelled) all the cheerleaders (who were to loud for her liking) and passed the Pierce sisters table (who hated her…with a passion). Caroline didn't know what she had ever done to piss them off, but it must have been pretty bad since they did nothing but try to make her life a living nightmare. Emphasise on try. _

_Caroline had learned while still in middle school to stay out of their way and to not pull attention to herself. Darting through the crowd she threw the piece of paper in the bin and turned around to find Katherine and Elena Pierce blocking her way. _

"_Caroline." Elena practically spat. _

"_Hey Elena. Hey Katherine. I'm um going to go back over there, if that's okay." Caroline said, slightly uncomfortably. It wasn't that she was afraid of the twins. It was that everyone had turned to stare at them. The Pierce sisters were pretty much royalty. Even though they were sophomore's most of the seniors seemed to worship the ground they walked on._

_The twins were 'exotic' something people in Mystic Falls didn't see a lot. Elena and Katherine both looked eastern European, with their olive skin and dark hair even though neither of them had ever been to Europe. They were different unlike Caroline who was perfectly ordinary. Caroline's blond out-of-control hair and blue eyes were boring compared to the twin's looks. _

"_That would be a no." Katherine said as both girls took a step towards Caroline. It had gone silent in the canteen; everyone was staring intently at the confrontation afraid to make a sound. Caroline had had enough. She hated that people were staring at her. She had tried so hard to be invisible. All she ever wore were baggy black sweatshirts and jeans, so that she didn't stand out._

_Caroline was a loner obsessed with painting and sketching. Caroline liked being a loner obsessed with painting and sketching. _

"_Please just let me go." Caroline begged, not waiting for a reply before walking around Elena. But Caroline didn't notice Elena stick out her right foot slightly so as she passed, Caroline tripped and landed flat on her face. The whole room burst into laughter, pointing and giggling at her. Some even pulled their phones out to take photos. _

"_Say cheese!" Elena said snidely, taking out her phone and taking a dozen photos. Caroline was so embarrassed, she couldn't move off the floor. She just laid there, silent tears streaming down her cheek. No on helped her. No one helped her but Bonnie. _

_The dark haired girl rushed towards her and made Caroline stand back up on her feet again. Bonnie had Caroline's bag and slung it over her shoulder as she grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her away from all the laughing teenagers. _

_Bonnie led her towards the bathroom where she grabbed some toilet paper and gave it to Caroline. Caroline took the toilet paper gratefully and dried her eyes._

_The two girls stood in the bathroom waiting out the end of lunch. Caroline had to ask Bonnie something but was afraid that she wouldn't answer or would roll her eyes at the blonde and leave. Caroline decided to screw it and ask the question._

"_Why did you help me back there?" Caroline finally breathed out, nervously waiting for Bonnie's response. Bonnie looked back at her in shock before recovering and turning away again to stare at the tiled ceiling._

"_What are best friends for?" Bonnie said with a shrug._

After that Caroline never again doubted their friendship. Just because they didn't talk, didn't mean they didn't understand each other. Caroline had learned to read Bonnie like, well, a book based on what she was reading. Charles Dickens meant that she was either sad or upset and Jane Austen meant she was in a good mood.

Today she was reading Persuasion by Jane Austen. But earlier today during their free period she had been reading Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. What could have changed her friend's mood in less than three hours?

Knowing that Bonnie wouldn't answer her, Caroline didn't ask.

Caroline inhaled her tuna pasta salad before looking up to see Bonnie staring at her. Caroline went red. She ate like a pig because she thought that no one was watching. Bonnie had just seen her eat like a pig.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry." Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow. It took Caroline a second to reply. She was so in shock that Bonnie had actually spoken to her.

"I'm going to the art block to get some extra credit work done. Want to come with me?" Caroline asked. Maybe if her and Bonnie spent more time together they would get closer and actually talk to each other at lunch.

Bonnie shook her head and returned to her book leaving Caroline disappointed. Shrugging it off she shoved her stuff into her bag and set of towards the art block on the other side of campus. Her school was massive.

It had an art block, a science block filled with chemistry, biology and physics labs, a maths and English block, a humanities block, a language block, a dance studio, a drama studio, a music room, a gym, a pool and everything else you could ever want at school. Apart from a bed and a pillow.

When Caroline arrived at the art department she was shocked to find that it was already being occupied. Usually it was just her in here alone when she visited at break. No one else cared as much as she did about art.

There was a boy sitting inside with his back to her as he finished off painting one of the best paintings she'd ever seen someone her age produce. Not able to stay quiet any longer she spoke up.

"Your painting is amazing." Caroline said. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she cringed at how stupid she sounded. Being an artist she knew how frustrating it could be when someone complimented your work when it wasn't finished.

The boy jumped up in surprise, as he had obviously not heard her come in. He turned around to face her and Caroline could see how gorgeous he was. It was safe to say he wasn't your typical Mystic Falls High art geek. The boy had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The artist in Caroline could see how beautiful he was. But there was also something extremely unsettling about the boy. Something dark. Something dangerous.

"You should announce yourself when you enter a room." The boy muttered turning his painting away from her. Caroline, stupidly, felt hurt by it. She didn't know the boys name but she had felt something when he looked at her. Almost like a spark.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually the only one in here. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." Caroline rambled on. She was known for talking too much when under pressure.

"I'm new." The boy said. He was British! How hadn't she noticed that earlier? She had to stop herself from staring. The boy was any girl's dream guy. Hot? Check. Mysterious? Check. British? Check.

Caroline walked to the back of the room where she kept her supplies unsure how to continue. Should she tell him her name? Should she back off and leave him to his work? Urgh this was difficult!

The bell went just as she was about to introduce herself to him. He put his painting away to dry, grabbed his bag a rushed towards the door. Caroline again felt disappointed as she stared at his back. But as the boy reached for the door handle he turned back to her and said "I'm Klaus."

"Caroline."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The double period passed quicker than Caroline would have liked and it wasn't until after that she was able to think about Klaus again. After he had left she had gone to look at his work again. She couldn't get over how good it was. It was better than anything she had ever done.

Caroline trudged along to her car, My Chemical Romance blasting through her earphones. Her car was an extremely old fiat, one where she had to put the key in the door of the car to unlock it. Plunking her sketchbook and textbooks down on the seat next to her she looked round the car park for Klaus. She found him stood by the side of his car with a boy and a girl both equally good looking as he was.

The girl was talking to someone who Caroline couldn't identify from her car, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. The boy stood with the girl laughing and smiling occasionally to something one of the girls said.

Klaus looked the same as he had when Caroline had seen his art. Pissed. He was glaring at, who Caroline could only assume were, his brother and sister annoyance written clearly over his face.

Another boy ran up to them a cheeky smile on his face. The girl laughed while both Klaus and his brother rolled their eyes. Then all four proceeded to get into the car and drive away at top speed.

As they drove away Caroline got one last look at Klaus sitting in the front seat, before they disappeared around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Hides behind hands* so how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? I'm just going to give you the ages of the characters that I've mentioned so far.**

**Caroline: 17**

**Klaus: 17**

**Bonnie: 17**

**Katherine and Elena: 17**

**Elijah: 18 (I'll clear that up later)**

**Rebekah: 16**

**Kol: 15**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or not :-)**


End file.
